


Une merveilleuse nuit de Noël

by MissAmande



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Bal - Freeform, Brotherly Affection, Brothers, F/M, Love
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 22:33:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28571565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissAmande/pseuds/MissAmande
Summary: Un bal a lieu en l'honneur de l'hiver et les frères du Gondor y sont conviés.
Relationships: Boromir (Son of Denethor II) & Faramir (Son of Denethor II), Éomer Éadig & Éowyn, Éowyn/Faramir (Son of Denethor II)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Une merveilleuse nuit de Noël

Boromir faisait les cents pas devant la porte de la chambre de son petit frère qui mettait beaucoup trop de temps à se préparer pour le bal. Ce n’était pas normal, habituellement Faramir était toujours prêt en avance mais là ce n’était pas le cas.

\- _Faramir ! Dépêche-toi !_ Cria-t-il à travers le panneau en bois.

\- _Je ne veux pas y aller…_ Vint la voix étouffée du prince.

Quoi ?

\- _Quoi ?!_

_\- J’ai dit que je ne voulais pas y aller._

_\- Ouvre la porte._ Ordonna Boromir en croisant furieusement les bras sur sa poitrine.

Quelques instants plus tard, le visage contrit de Faramir apparut et l’Intendant le dépassa pour entrer dans la pièce avant de se tourner vers l’homme qu’il aimait plus que tout autre chose.

\- _Veux-tu bien m’expliquer pourquoi tu ne souhaites plus aller au bal ?_

Son cadet soupira, les épaules voutés et le visage misérable et immédiatement la frustration qui tourbillonnait dans le cœur de Boromir s’envola, un pli soucieux s’installa sur son front et en quelques pas il fut aux côtés de son frère.

\- _Faramir ? Que se passe-t-il ?_

_\- Pourquoi irai-je à ce bal de l’hiver ?_

_\- Pour… Faramir, se serait-il passé quelque chose qui aurait installé le doute dans ton esprit ?_

_\- Non rien mais qui voudrait que je sois là-bas ? Toi, tu es plus important, tu es l’Intendant du Gondor et tu es attendu mais moi… si je n’y vais pas personne ne le remarquera._ Expliqua Faramir.

\- _Oh crois-tu ? Je crois qu’il y a au moins une personne qui remarquerait ton absence si tu venais à rester enfermé dans ta chambre. Il me semble d’ailleurs que j’ai entendu cette même personne confier à son frère qu’elle avait hâte d’être au bal pour voir un certain prince._ Rétorqua l’Intendant, un petit sourire taquin aux lèvres. _Alors maintenant, tu vas t’habiller et nous allons nous rendre à cette fête car le roi lui-même souhaite ta présence. Aller dépêchons !_

Le cadet s’exécuta et enfila sa tunique d’un bleu cobalt rehaussant à merveille la couleur de ses yeux par-dessus une chemise plus clair, une ceinture légère en cuir noir vint lui entourer la taille et une paire de bottes vint compléter l’ensemble.

\- _Tu es beau comme un prince !_ S’exclama Boromir.

\- _Mais je suis un prince._ Contra Faramir en souriant.

\- _Alors mon cher prince, il est l’heure pour vous de faire votre entrée._ Moqua le plus âgé en effectuant une grotesque courbette qui amusa son petit frère.

Les deux hommes se rendirent à la salle de bal de la Citadelle où un banquet avait été organisé, de nombreux invités étaient déjà là, et Faramir remarqua immédiatement sa promise qui discutait avec son frère, le roi Eomer du Rohan. Celui-ci avait d’ailleurs accepté les épousailles entre le Gondorien et la jeune femme, bien qu’il soit venu trouver le capitaine pour connaître ses intentions. Faramir n’était pas du genre impressionnable mais lorsque cet homme grand et beaucoup plus costaud que lui avait déboulé dans ses appartements en clamant qu’il savait pour lui et Eowyn, le Gondorien devait bien avouer qu’il avait été quelque peu intimidé. Quand les yeux du Rohirrim se posèrent sur Faramir, il chuchota quelque chose à l’oreille de sa sœur et celle-ci se tourna vivement vers lui, un grand sourire illuminant son visage pâle. Eomer déposa un baiser sur sa tempe et la poussa gentiment dans la direction du soldat qui ne pouvait détacher son regard de sa radieuse épouse. Pippin le sortit soudain de sa contemplation, le saluant respectueusement tel le garde de la Citadelle qu’il était devenu.

\- _Seigneur Faramir ! Vous êtes venu !_

_\- En effet Maître Touque._

_\- Je suis heureux de vous voir._

_\- Moi aussi._ Répondit Faramir en souriant au jeune Hobbit avant qu’il ne soit happé par son cousin Merry.

\- _Cesse donc de faire attendre ta Dame, petit frère._ Souffla Boromir.

\- _Et ne te lance pas dans un jeu d’alcool avec Gimli._ Rétorqua Faramir arrachant un rire à son frère qui lui asséna une claque dans le dos avant de se retirer.

Le prince s’avança alors vers Eowyn et prenant délicatement sa main, il y déposa un doux baiser.

\- _Dame Eowyn._

_\- Seigneur Faramir._

_\- M’accorderiez-vous une danse, ma Dame ?_

_\- Avec joie, mon seigneur._

Le couple se faufila à travers la foule et rejoignit les quelques partenaires dansant au milieu de la piste, le roi valsait avec son épouse et Gimli avait été traîné là par une dame Elfe.

\- _Je crois que notre Maître Gimli a trouvé une compagne…_ Gloussa Eowyn dans l’épaule de Faramir.

Le capitaine étouffa un rire dans la chevelure de son épouse et ils dansèrent au rythme de la musique pendant un long moment, savourant cet instant de paix et de proximité. La guerrière en Eowyn aurait auparavant haï ce genre d’évènement mais aujourd’hui, aux bras de l’homme qu’elle aimait, elle se sentait à sa place. Ainsi le cœur empli d’amour et de tendresse, elle ne put empêcher ces mots de franchir sa bouche :

\- _Je vous aime, Faramir, mon âme est vôtre._

Le prince se recula alors doucement pour la regarder dans les yeux et une larme roula sur sa joue, surprenant la jeune femme.

\- _Et la mienne est vôtre, Dame du Rohan, chaque jour je vous chérirai et je vous aimerai._

Ils échangèrent un sourire empreint d’émotions et se blottirent l’un contre l’autre, tanguant au son des violons.


End file.
